dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Wilcox
Personality Tara is generally a kind and cheerful person, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. She can be very flirtatious, expressing regret when she must face someone handsome or pretty in her point of veiw. She can be quite respectful to others working with some of the smartest minds in the world and highly opened minded as a scientist and of everything in general. She strives for truth justice and the american way, the prime example of what a hero should be. Role Alignment Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Tara is compassionate to a fault with an extremely strong sense of justice and honor thinking women are weak if they are submissive. While she has a dominate personality she is an extremely intellegent woman, calculating and wise far beyond her years. Tara has a strong love for feet, a foot fetish that is obvious that she either makes balantly or talks about a lot. It's so bad she tries to avoid going to beaches or places with a lot fo shown feet because it becomes a major distraction for her to a fault. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies She has a love for Martial Arts from a very young age and has learned four different styles and continues to increase her arsenal of hand to hand combat in support of her career as a hero. History Tara Wilcox is the metahuman daughter of wealthy nuclear researcher, Isaac Francis Wilcox, and his wife, Avery Linda Wilcox. After Isaac's death in an accident, Avery married his colleague Dr.Moose Crane who brought his son by a previous marriage, Abel Crane to live in their ancesteral mansion. The two childern grew a strong rivalry with each other which only increased as Tara gained her metahuman powers. Tara's eletrical powers began emerging when she was still a young girl, around ten, and, as she grew older, she learned to control them with great precision. It gave Abel such a deep hatred and envy for Tara he tried his hardest to make the girl's life a living hell but ultimately only made her into a kinder and devoted person. Tara was a brilliant student, attending multiple schools throughout her educational career and joined with her love of martial arts she kept her schedule busy between school and dojo classes. She attended in her early teens and graduated from the world's leading universities, to gain her Ph.D.s in Genetics and Biophysics. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation S.T.A.R Labs Scientist Enemies None Allies None NoteWorthy Notable Relatives Dr. Abel Richard Crane ( Step-Brother) Dr. Isaac Francis Wilcox(Father) Dr.Moose Richard Crane(Step-Father) Avery Linda Wilcox(Mother) Notable Relationships None Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Jeet Kune Do Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Muay Thai Powers Physics Manipulation: '' Energy Manipulation -'' Tara is a metahuman with the ability to psionically manipulate vast amounts of energy. In addition to traditional energies of the electromagnetic spectrum, Tara has control over exotic energies such as magical or cosmic energy. While in contact with other metahumans she can siphon their energies and weaken their meta powers along with detect other metas through her ability to sense energy. Energy Absorption -''' '''Along with her ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy she can also absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through her body. She can used the absorbed or stored energy to enhance her human physical abilities to supernatural levels comparable to even a kryptonian and self sustain herself without air or food. Density Manipulation - Tara can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or nonliving. She can harden her tissue until she transforms her entire body or certain parts into a form of "organic crystal", with similar properties but of still unknown composition and strength superior to that of diamond. she can also lower the density of herself for an opposite effect which allows flight and a ghostly, phasing ability. For Tara to affect other objects or people, she needs to come into direct contact with them t hen in which she can alter their density either increasing or decreasing weight, pressure for harder impact, or solidity for water walking. Admin Bill of Approval